In the past, previous systems have been utilized by investors and their representatives to attempt to predict when to invest into the market and when to withdraw money out of the stock (equity) market to maximize the yield to the individual investor. However, these previously used systems did not translate easily to the individual investor since they were not based upon a zero baseline and did not take into account specific multiple different economic indicators and/or stock market indicators. Instead, previous systems would be based upon a single factor such as the Moody's risk analytics calculator or a comparison of the industry exponential moving averages (EMA), for example, a review of the 50-day EMA to the 125-day, 150-day, and the 175-day EMA. In the later example, if the system would remove 25% of funds from the market if the 50-day EMA was below the 125-day EMA and the same for the comparison for the other EMA's with all of the money out of the market for that month if all the EMA comparisons were below the 50-day EMA. These systems proved to be less sensitive to fluctuations in the market and not as effective in most all or all instances for effectively predicting equity market trends and investing money into and out of the equity/stock market for a variety of reasons.